


Mycroft knows Greg hates

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Mycroft knows Greg hates

Mycroft knew Greg hated formal dinners, hated getting dressed up just to “go out and eat tiny portions of posh food.” Greg especially hated that the “bloody menus” were always written in “bloody French.”

Mycroft knew that Greg would much rather cuddle up on the sofa, order a takeaway and watch the football.

He’d laid the takeaway menu’s on the table ready for Greg to choose. There was some big football game on tonight, the season finale or something Mycroft thought. He set the TV to the right channel and sat down on the sofa to wait for Greg to finish at the yard.

He supposed this wasn’t going to be too bad. It would make Greg happy and that’s all that really mattered after all.


End file.
